


Awoken

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, F/M, M/M, Merlin post series finale, Once and Future King, Teen Wolf post season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time until Albion's need was greatest... but who would've thought this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rise of a Cruel Empress

> "Deep vengeance is the daughter of deep silence." -  **Vittorio Alfieri**

Morgana's eyes opened, she blinked a few times to regain her vision. Her surroundings seemed foreign. No-they were foreign, has she survived Merlin's attack? She frantically patted her torso, nothing. No blood, not even a graze. Morgana jumped to her feet, she had to figure out where she was and how she got there.

She scanned the forest as walled through it. Memorizing every detail, knowing it might come to use. Her eyes caught sight of a tree stump, it was beautifully crafted. Magic oozing from it's roots. The High Priestess kneeled before it, her hands roaming over it's creases and cracks. 

"You're so beautiful," Morgana said breathlessly. "So powerful, I might add." 

Morgana crawled around the stump, absorbing all it's glory. A twig snapping in the distance caused Morgana to jump. She got to her feet and held her palm up defensively. 

A figure walked forward. "Who are you? What are you doing near this stump it's dangerous." 

"Stand back," Morgana warned. "Don't come an inch closer." 

"I promise I don't bite, will much more of a nibbler." The man opened his mouth revealing dog like fangs. 

Morgana flicked her hand back, sending the man flying straight against a tree. Morgana rushed over to the man, who was stirring awake. She curled her fingers, causing the man to choke and gasp for air. Morgana dropped hand, she watched as his eyes widened in shock. 

"What are you? Where am I? And tell me all you know about that stump." 

The man tried to sit up, Morgana pressed her foot against his chest. "From where you are." 

"I'm a werewolf, you're in Beacon Hills, California that 'stump' is called the Nemeton. It's a beacon to all supernatural creatures. I guess that's why you're here." 

"Are you suggesting that the Nemeton raised from my grave? I certainly hope I can use it's magic." Morgana muttered. 

"You were dead, too?" The man laughed. "Join the club." 

"Why do you speak none sense?" Morgana shook her head, dismissing the question. "What year is this?"

"Two-thousand fourteen." 

"The future... Well, at least I know it's not so promising." Morgana hissed she looked up and down the man's body. 

"What year did you die?" The man asked ignoring the insult. 

"Five-hundred twelve? Yes. Five-hundred twelve." 

"A thousand and two years." The man calculated. "Impressive, I've seen better." 

"Better? That's because you haven't seen what I can actually do." Morgana stepped away from the man with a smirk. "But that can be arranged."

"So you're going to kill me?" The man scoffed. "How is that going to help your situation?" 

"I'll find another idiot to manipulate." The High Priestess shrugged. "Men are all the same." 

"I beg to differ," the man stood before her with an extended hand. "I'm Peter Hale. I've brought myself back from the dead, and I can do so again." 

Morgana accepted the odd gesture "Morgana Pendragon, I'm a High Priestess of the Old Religion." 

"The Morgana Pendragon, King Arthur's half sister?" 

"Don't speak that name in my presence." 

Peter brought her hand to his lips. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mistress." 

"Take me to shelter, Peter." Morgana ordered. "I have a few errands to handle." 

"I have a place in mind, but let's walk this way." Peter guided her through more trees. "I just escaped from a mental institution. I'm not trying to get back in." 

"Held prisoner?" Morgana asked curiously "Why?" 

"Apparently, mistakes of the past can still bring judgement." 

"With me there will be both judgment, Peter. Keep your loyalty to me, and I'll grant you protection." 

 Morgana kept her eyes on Peter the entire walk. Their destination was empty and cold. Morgana thought of it as an indoor cave of some sort. 

"This is the loft, don't worry nobody comes around here anymore." Peter spoke up. "

"Who was here before?" Morgana asked as looked around the vacant space. 

"My nephew, don't worry 'bout him." Peter sighed "He's gone out to seek some woman." 

"What for?" Interest sparked in Morgana's voice. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure either to kill her; bring her here it's all a bunch of discombobulated crap."

 "And if I find out this is a trap?" The High Priestess cocked an eyebrow. 

"I wouldn't dream of mistreating your trust, Mistress." Peter assured her. 

"What do you need my trust for?" 

"I want Scott McCall dead." 

"I see we a common goal here, Peter Hale." Morgana's wicked smile stretched across her features. "I too want someone killed." 

"You need me to do it, Mistress?" Peter offered. 

Morgana carved a few markings into the wall and began to utter a few words. She faced Peter "No, I need to do it. After all, it's a family affair." Then proceeded with her spell. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Merlin woke up with a jolt, he sighed in relief. Merlin hated that dream, it was the only one that haunted his sleep. But tonight, this was the most vivid it had gotten. 

Merlin's arm began to burn, he rushed to the bathroom and observed his arm. 

**_Miss me?-M_ **

Merlin panicked, he stared at the words on his skin. Morgana's back, he couldn't believe it. He had to stop her, he needed to warn the nearest druids of California. 

He murmed a few Latin words and waited. It wasn't long until he received an answer. 

_Hello?_

_Druid, I come baring terrible news._

_What is it?_

_Morgana Pendragon has been raised from the dead. I need you to be cautious until I arrive._

_Who are you?_

_I am Emrys.._

_Emrys? Has The Once and Future King awoken?_

_Yes, two years back. Tell me Druid, what your name?_

_Alan Deaton, Emissary for the Hale pack in Beacon Hills_

_Hales.. I've come across them a few times. Warn them._

_They're dead, Emrys. Except for the three survivors. None are alphas._

_Is there anyone else?_

_Yes, Scott McCall. A true Alpha._

_True alpha? Rare, I've only came across one in my lifetime._

_He's young, Emrys, but he hasn't failed anyone yet._

_I'll be looking forward to meet him as well his pack. Farewell, Alan._

_I'll be looking forward to your arrival._


	2. Ingredients For Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !!

>  "The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step." - **Lao Tzu**

"Arthur, I've told you." Merlin groaned. "We are traveling through my magic."

"Everyone we travel through your magic I lose my vision." 

"Only for a few moments, stop whining."  Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand. "Now, let me think."

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"So we are all here." Stiles broke the silence. "What's the urgent news?" 

"Are you guys familiar with Arthurian legends?" 

"Yes, I'm sure we all know about the dude with his sword stuck in a rock." Liam assured the vet. 

"Well, he's isn't a legend he's real so is Merlin. He goes by the name Emrys too." 

"Okay?" Scott said clearly confused. "Why do we need to know this?" 

"They're coming to Beacon Hills." Deaton replied. 

"Really? When?" Lydia asked. 

"Any moment now," Deaton said reading his watch. 

Before Deaton could answer, a cloud of smoke formed and two silhouettes merged.

"Hello, I'm looking for an Alan Deaton." Said the scrawny dark headed one. 

"That would be me." Deaton brought their attention towards himself. 

"Hello, we are here of the Morgana issue." The scrawny gestured at the blond who was blinking frantically. "Ignore him, Magic Travel gives him vision impairments." 

"Who are you guys?" Kira dared to ask. 

"Why do you guys smell old?" Malia asked bluntly. 

"I'm Emrys and that is Arthur Pendragon." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emrys." Deaton proclaimed. "You too, my lord." 

"Your lord?" Stiles stifled a laugh. "You can't be serious?" 

"Is there anything wrong with being addressed with respect?" Retorted Arthur. 

"No, it's just we're American." Stiles shrugged. 

"Is that going to be your excuse for everything?" Arthur rolled his eyes "your 'American'?" 

"Please ignore him, your worship." Liam chimed in hesitantly. "He's unworthy of your time." 

"You hear that Merlin, he called me his worship." Arthur smiled brightly. 

"Great, his head was already big." Merlin  rubbed his temple "thanks for enlarging it." 

"Ignore, Merlin." Arthur laughed "What's your name?" 

"Liam, I've read all about you and Excalibur." Liam was in fan boy mode. 

"I thought you called a the sword stuck in a rock." Scott raised an eyebrow at his beta. 

"Scott, show some respect! He is a king." 

"Technically, he was." Lydia pointed out. "Plus, how do we know they're really who they say they are?" 

"Deaton is a Druid," Merlin explained. "I play a major role in their beliefs." 

"He reunited magic and welcomed it amongst the humans." Deaton continued gleefully. 

"Unfortunately," Merlin placed a hand on Deaton's shoulder. "Morgana has risen from her grave and we can't allow that."

"Who's this Morgana character?" Stiles asked the warlock. 

"A High Priestess of the Old Religion." 

"And that means..." Stiles allowed his voice to trail off. 

"She's trouble." Arthur gritted through clenched teeth. 

"So what?" Malia snorted. "We've dealt with trouble before." 

"You haven't seen what my sister can do," Arthur shook his head. 

"If shes as bad as you make her out to be ww have to find her, the sooner the better." Scott looked upon his pack. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°

 

"He's here!" Morgana sang happily. 

"Are going out to face them?" 

"No, I need an army." Morgana's eyes darkened. "I need willing soliders."

"Forget willing, Mistress, we'll abduct a few humans and you'll enchant them." 

"I love the way you think, Peter." Morgana cackled. 

"Just thinking in a Twenty-first century way." Peter pointed at his head. 

"Tonight, we scavenge for an army." Morgana held up her cup of acid-like liquid. "Then move to another location." 

"For now, let's eat." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Where the hell are they?" Liam groaned as he and Kira walked through the edge of the woods. 

"I'm beginning to think we should head back." Kira looked up at the sky "It's getting late and these trees creep me out." 

 "I couldn't agree more." 

Liam raced Kira back to the vet, where everybody else was currently waiting.

"Nothing." Kira remarked. 

"All we picked up was a scent at the loft." Stiles groaned. 

"Emrys did a awesome spell where we saw shifting lights." Malia praised. 

"Those lights highlighted Morgana's presence. She wasn't alone, she has an accomplist." Merlin explained. 

 "Most likely a man." Arthur hissed. "Nothing new." 

"I don't understand," Lydia began. "If she's as bad as you say why hasn't she attacked us yet." 

"It's because she isn't reckless, and she needs sacrifices." Arthur told Lydia. "She's much like my father in such ways." 

"So we're going to continue life in paranoia?" Stiles asked to no one in particular. 

"I assure you this pain isn't going to last long," Arthur announced to the room. "If Morgana's up to something, she's probably working on it now." 

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Squeaked Liam. 

"What Arthur is trying to say is, Morgana isn't going to stay in hiding for long. We'll need you to be ready when she decides to grace with her wickedness." Merlin scanned the room. "Unless you don't want to fight, it's your choice." 

"Beacon Hills is under our protection." Scott locked eyes with the warlock's "We're in." 

Arthur clapped his hands together "Is that final? Great, we'll meet up tomorrow. You will need to know a few simple enchantments." 

"We'll be here." Malia mock saluted as she and the others exited the vet. 

"You think they stand a chance against Morgana? You're insane!" Merlin flailed his arm around. 

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." Arthur tsked. "Doubting your soliders will only destroy their hope, believing in what they can bring is key." 

"You barely know them," Merlin reminded his stubborn king. 

"You don't need to know someone to see that they're willing to die to save the people the love." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Morgana smirked at the sobbing girl before her, "Don't cry, this isn't going to hurt ... me." 

"Pleass, I'll give you anything you want. Is it money? I have money." 

"Tell me, what's your name?" Morgana caressed her tear stained cheeks. 

"Emily." 

"Trust me when I say this, Emily." Morgana flicked the strands of hair from Emily's eyes. "You're going to feel great when I'm done with you." 

Peter entered the room with two unconcious young men. 'I've brought more." 

Morgana directed Emily's face to the boys "See, you're not alone in this." 

Emily resisted a few more times in Morgana's grip. The High Priestess rolled her eyes as she began her transfermation spell. The first of many actually. .  It was going to be a long night. Lucky her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it thus far?


	3. Unraveling A Mystery.. Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!!

>  "You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."-  **Winston Churchill**

The following day, the pack met up at Scott's house. Merlin or Emrys' handed out a few books with the instruction to "learn as much as you can," about three chapters in Stiles tossed Emrys' book of magic aside. 

"Why isn't his majesty studying magic?" Stiles groaned sarcastically. 

"The last thing I need is his majesty to learn magic." Emrys scoffed. 

Stiles entered the kitchen where Arthur was sipping on some tea. Stiles poured himself a cup, immediately gagged after tasting it. 

"Americans." Arthur chuckled with a shake of his head. 

"So, how come your not scared?" Stiles asked the King earnestly. 

"Scared from what?" 

"Werewolves." Stiles elaborated. 

"No, Merlin and I assisted a few back in London." 

"When exactly did you return?" 

"Two years ago, I believe." Arthur raised an eyebrow "Why?" 

"You just seem very  accustomed to your new life." Stiles said with a shrug. 

"It's less and less different as each day goes by. I tend ignore most changes since we are always busy." 

"What do you do in London?" Curiosity couldn't help but seep through. 

"I don't do much of anything. It's all Merlin, he once prevented a love spell between Prince Harry and his reflection." Arthur shuddered "That one went on for days and it was one of the easy ones." 

Stiles continued. "What's Morgana's true story?" 

"I've let her down, I could've helped her but my hatred for magic blinded me of what's truly important." Arthur sighed. "She wanted the throne and kill me. She attack Camelot various times and each time she got closer to the throne. At our finals days, I don't think she cared much for the throne just my death." 

"And I thought Derek had family issues." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Who's Derek?"

"Well, he's hot for one." Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. "Don't tell him I said that. Anyway, Derek Hale he's also a werewolf." 

"Merlin mentioned the Hales once, said the uncle cannot be trusted." 

"Yeah, that's Peter... Peter! He'll know about what to do with Morgana!" Stiles shouted into the room. "Let's tell the others." 

"Shut up, Stiles." Lydia retorted as she higher the volume of the TV. "There's seven missing persons reports." 

"It has to be Morgana," Merlin addressed the group. 

 "Why don't we ask Peter about her? He seems to know a lot about everything." 

"I don't think we can trust him." Scott spoke up. 

"I know he's a creepy creep who creeps." Stiles pointed out "but he's useful." 

"Alright," stood up "Me and Stiles will go to the Eichen House." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Stand up straight!" Barked at Alex, one of the teen boys Peter found. "Try that spell again." 

Alex shouted the Latin words dreadfully. Morgana fumed with annoyance. "Why can't you be as good as your lover here." 

The boy to Morgana's right just forced a plate across the room. Sheapplauded him with pride filled eyes. 

"What's your name, my favorite apprentice?" 

"It's Danny Mahealani." Replied the teen with barely any emotion. 

"My sweet little pawn," Morgana ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Yes, Morgana?" 

"Teach Alex and the others how you mastered the basic training. When I return, we'll start with the fun." 

"Mistress?" Peter walked up to her. "I have brilliant news." 

"I'm listening..  

"Danny Mahealani is a friend of Scott and his damn pack." Peter smiled devilishly "Let's send him as a spy." 

"That never worked really well before, but I have faith in Danny. He's my star student." She tapped her lip. "Soon, I need him to be perfect." 

"Take your time." 

"I will, now go away! I don't need pestering!" 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Hi, we're here for Peter Hale." Stiles told the receptionist. 

"Peter Hale? I'm so sorry, haven't you heard?" Her eyes saddened. 

"Heard what?" Scott asked. 

"He escaped, we looked for him. He was no where to be found." 

"Have you tried calling his nephew or the police?" Stiles exclaimed. 

"He has no contacts and the Sheriff's department is busy with the missing people." The receptionist explained. 

"I'll call Derek," the told the Alpha as he rushed out of the Eichen House. 

 "Goodnight," Scott waved to the receptionist as he followed his best out. 

"Alright, see you soon." Scott heard Stiles speak into his phone. 

"Let's get back." Stiles hopped into his jeep. "C'mon Scotty-Boy." 

"You think Peter is helping Morgana?" Stiles blurted. 

"I know he is." Scott replied. "That would explain how she keeps relocating." 

"And Peter must be kidnapping those people for Morgana!" Stiles pieced together. 

"I'm texting Kira," Scott reported. The alpha's phone buzzed a replied. "She says Merlin's could locate him if we have something he owned." 

"That's shit," Stiles groaned. "Peter doesn't have anything!" 

"Derek might have something." Scott suggested. 

"Then we'll wait for Sir Hale." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Arthur couldn't stand still, the thought of Morgana alive and risking the lives of innocents frightened him. But, Arthur needs to be brave and fearless for Merlin. He didn't want Merlin worrying about him, the warlock already had too much to deal with. 

 But Arthur couldn't quiet understand a few things. Why did Morgana come back to life? Why here and not London? And most importantly what brought her here? Sure Morgana was strong, but not that strong. 

Which leaves the fact that there's someone or something with enough power to rise the dead. Someone or something that could attack any moment. Arthur had a feeling this is going to get messy like the time he and Merlin had to stop both an incubus and a succubus from attacking Tom Hiddleston. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'd like to read all about them..


	4. Never Ending Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one.

> "Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed."- **Peter S. Beagle**  

Lydia had an odd feeling about Merlin. She couldn't really describe it, every time he came closer to her all she wanted to do is run in an opposite direction. She wasn't afraid, it was like instinct. An instinct that she wanted nothing to do with. Arthur, well Arthur was barely around Lydia. Barely around in general, which made Lydia doubt the King. 

"Lydia?" Stiles' worried tone distracted her from her thoughts. 

"What, Stiles?" 

"You seem off today. I was just worried." 

"Don't worry, I'm absolutely fine." She assured him. 

"Okay.." Stiles said unconvinced. 

"Your boyfriend is going to be here soon, go change into something hot." Lydia winked. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Stiles blushed as left her. 

In times like these Lydia misses Allison the most. Allison was wise, brave, and bright. She always knew how to handle any situation that was thrown her way. 

"Excuse me?" Arthur's voice sent shivers down her spine. 

"Yes, Arthur." The banshee tried not to fidget. 

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we? Why don't you trust Merlin and I?" 

"I.. I just, you wouldn't understand." 

"Your doubtful glances isn't going to help your town survive against Morgana. All that I'm asking is that you set your differences aside." 

"Listen here, Arthur Pendragon. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you." Lydia snapped. "Sure you have Deaton's belief and Scott's trust, but the chances of you guys being liars aren't slim." 

"If you believe us to liars, speak up. Say what is bothering you. Don't keep your emotions unresolved, that never ends well." Arthur advised her. "Emotions cloud your better judgment, Lydia, believe me." 

"Why are you giving me advice?" 

"I'm being understanding." Arthur held her hand. "I would be skeptical if I were in your place. But I would also keep an open mind to any help I could get, it isn't only you that going to suffer.. everybody you care about is relying on you even if they don't know it." 

The King's eyes trailed off to Merlin. Lydia didn't have to be a genius to know he's talking about him.. It makes Lydia wonder what Merlin truly went through for Arthur in their past. 

 "You love him." Lydia pointed out. "You love Merlin." 

"I'm afraid I always was." Arthur's voice was soft and barely audible. "It just couldn't be."

"Beacause you're both men?" Lydia scoffed. "That's ridiculous." 

"No, gender is never an obstacle for love it's an excuse for cowards." Arthur told her. "It was too late when I realized my feelings. I was dying when I realized it." 

"Why don't you go for it now?" 

"Guilt, I think back to Guinevere." Arthur sighed. "All I feel is guilt." 

"C'mon, Arthur." Lydia patted his shoulder. "Me and you are gunna have a little chat." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"Tell me my precious apprentice, how well do you know Scott McCall and his pack?" 

"A little too well, Mistress." 

"Tell me, my sweet Daniel." 

"I know they're werewolves.. but they don't know I know." Danny spoke lifelessly. "And the fact that I know it was them that turned my best friend into a werewolf and drove him away." 

"That's brilliant." Morgana cheered. "This is going to be fun! I need you to never leave there side. They can't work in the presence of humans." 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Report back to me every night. I'm expecting full reports." 

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Act normal and what you have to to get into their inner circle."  

"I think I'll 

"Yes, Mistress." Danny nodded a final time before heading out. 

Locating the pack wasn't entirety an issue, thanks to his Mistress' lessons. Danny, hummed thinking of a strategy to walk up to McCall's.  

But that can wait, he has a friend to bring back to America. 

"Hey Danny." Jackson cheered through Danny's phone screen. 

"Jackson." Danny put on a fake smile. "How are you?" 

 "Great," Jackson frowned. "Are you okay?" 

"Actually, no." Danny sighed. "I know, Jackson. I know that you're a werewolf."

"Danny, I-" 

"Listen, I get it." Danny interrupted. "But I need you, here in a America." 

"Danny are you in danger?" Concern filled his best friend's voice. 

"Just get here, please." Danny begged. 

"I'm coming, Danny." Jackson promised. 

"Thank you,"

"I'll see you soon." Danny sighed, once Jackson arrives he can focus on what he truly has to do. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Derek's arrival was more than pleasant. He had Peter's shirt with him. Merlin immediately began his location spell. 

"Why did you have Peter's shirt with you to Mexico?" Malia asked. 

"I thought it be would be great bait." Derek chuckled. 

"I did it!" Merlin cheered. "He's nearby." 

"I'll go." Malia offered. "He's least likely to hurt me." 

"You sure about that?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes." Malia stood. "I'll go alone." 

"I'll go with you." Scott spoke up. 

"Not you," Kira told her boyfriend. "He hates you. I'll go." 

"Alright," he nodded."be careful." 

"We will," Malia nodded. 

"Where is he, Merlin?" Arthur asked. 

"He's in an apartment a few miles away." Merlin addressed the king. "Morgana might be with him." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." Arthur scoffed. "She probably relocated by now." 

"We'll go, I'll call you when we find something." Kira kissed Scott on the cheek then left with Malia. 

"Guys?" Liam broke the silence. "Why don't we check the Nemeton?" 

"No!" Merlin screeched. "I know the Nemeton, I'm not going near it." 

"Merlin," the king looked at the warlock. "What's the issue?" 

"I put it asleep." Merlin explained. "Back then, it came close to draining me out me." 

"What happened?" Lydia asked. 

"That's when I met my very first Hale." Merlin smiled fondly at the memory. "Prudence Hale."

"What? You've met great great grandmother?" Derek's eyes widened in recognition. "Your Emrys! My great uncle was named after you." 

"I've met Emerson, yes." Merlin nodded. 

"Wow," Derek said baffled.

"Anyway, I put to sleep during the Supernatural war." Merlin continued. "It was a rough year, all creatures went against each other and many went extinct." 

"Like which creatures?" Liam asked with wide eyes. 

"The vampires, the goblins, and the trolls." Merlin listed. "It was a dark time. When did the Nemeton awaken?" 

"A few years back." Stiles answered. 

"I need to speak with it." 

"You can speak with the Nemeton?" Scott asked Merlin. 

"I did it before, I can do it again." Merlin confirmed. "Take me there." 

"It's worth a try." Derek looked over to Scott. 

"Let's go." Scott shrugged. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

The Nemeton is never easily found, but it called out to Merlin. He knelt before the stump, traced his fingers across it's bark. Merlin shouted a few Latin words into the cold air. 

He listened carefully, no reply. 

Suddenly, Arthur fell to his knees with a shout. Merlin rushed to his side. 

"Arthur?" Merlin asked the king. 

"Arthur's not home right now." Arthur's voice was low and cold. "It's been a while, Emrys." 

"Nemetona." Merlin hissed. 

"I told you you'll be sorry." Nemetona cackled. "You ruined my poor stump. My gift from my believers." 

"No one believes in you anymore!" Merlin pointed out. 

"I bet you know all about that." The goddess smirked. 

"You raised Morgana, didn't you?" 

"Yes, but she's for your precious Arthur." Nemetona ran her hands over his chest. 

"Get out of Arthur!" Merlin commanded. 

"I will, I will." Nemetona assured him. "I just wanted to let you know, I have plans for you." 

"I'm not threatened by you, Nemetona!" 

"But you will be." Arthur eyes rolled back into his head then dropped to the floor. 

 "Guys, pick him up! Cmon!" Lydia shouted at her friends. She faced Merlin "He's going to be alright, Scott's mom is a nurse." 

"I just hope your right." 

"I always am." Lydia shot him an assuring smile. Merlin didn't have it in him to return it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?


	5. Trouble All Around Us

> "We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal."- **Tennessee Williams**

Melissa's jaw dropped at the state of the  blond young man. The poor soul was pale and obviously dehydrated. 

"What happened, Scott!" 

"Mom, I-" 

"Not now," She looked over her shoulder. "Carol, follow me with the standard procedure." 

Melissa notice the skinny boy holding the blond one's hand. 

"He's going to be fine," she assured him. 

"I know," he nodded. "I'll be with him, right?" 

"Merlin," Stiles placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I failed Arthur's trust." The warlock narrowed his eyes. "He'll never forgive me." 

None of the pack knew how to respond, considering they barely knew them.

"I'll take care of your boyfriend, sweetie." Melissa's eyes softened. 

"Thank you, ma'am." 

"It's Melissa." 

Melissa took Arthur away. Arthur's vials were stable, in perfect condition. But he was drained, Melissa concluded it was a supernatural cause. She needed an explanation.  

Arthur began to stir awake, Melissa hovered over him. His eyes blinked open, "Guinevere?"

"Arthur, you're at the hospital." Melissa ignored his confusion. "I'm your nurse Melissa." 

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur sat up. 

"Careful, you had a concussion." Melissa held him down. "I'll call in Merlin." 

Melissa called in the pack of teens. Merlin, attacked Arthur in a bear hug. 

I'm sorry, Arthur. If I knew... if I knew that going to that-"

"MER-LIN, you bloody idiot." Arthur broke free. "Just let me breathe." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Danny hugged his best friend for the first time in forever. 

"Danny, you have bags under your eyes!" 

"It's fine, just stressed." Danny shrugged assuringly. 

"You're lying." Jackson accused. "Well, at least not telling the whole truth." 

"All in due time, Jax." Danny sighed. "Let's get you settled in." 

"Then, we'll look for Scott and his pack." 

"We will, just keep in mind that they don't know that I know about their 'werewolfness'." Danny made air quotes. 

"Pfft, Danny. Dont, worry." 

"Oh believe me," Danny scoffed. "I'm worried." 

Danny lead Jackson into his room. "How is it that Beacon Hills hasn't changed at all?" 

"How is it that you changed so much?" Danny smirked. 

"Chill, Danny. I'm still straight." Jackson joked. 

"And you're still not my type, Dickmore." 

The two best broke out into laughter. Jackson thought taking a stroll in the street of the small town would be a great idea, Danny just went along with it. 

"Oh! Jackson!" Melissa hugged him. "It's great to see you." 

"You too, Melissa." 

"You two should come over for dinner, Scott will have everybody there." 

"We'll love to, Melissa." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"There's no way to stop her." Peter told his daughter. 

"Bullshit," Malia growled. 

"Malia," Kira tugged on her arm. "Let's go." 

"Peter, tell me one last thing." Malia demanded. 

"Yes?" 

"Aren't you afraid of what she'll do to you if you fail her?" 

"No, I trust her." 

Malia didn't wait for any more, Kira followed close by. They returned back at Scott's. Tension was thick and heavy. 

"Peter was a bust." Kira reported. 

"He didnt say anything useful." Malia complained. 

"We didn't have much luck on our end." Stiles groaned. 

"What happened?" 

"I got possessed by a goddess." Arthur shared. "It was pretty rough." 

"Rough? Is that how your describing it?" Merlin slapped him. "It was more than rough." 

Kira looked around. "Where's Derek?" 

"He was needed at Echen House." Liam answered. 

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Melissa called out. 

"Thanks, Melissa!" The pack responded as Scott shouted "You're the best, mom!" 

"We are having guests." Melissa informed them as she entered her living room.

"Who-" Stiles was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"That's who," She turned to get the door. 

Malia caught a scent, werewolf scent. She looked back at her alpha was in a deep conversation with the rest of the pack. Melissa returned with two boys Malia couldn't recognize. 

"Jackson?" Lydia gasped. 

"How's it hanging?" He responded coolly. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked bluntly. 

"Geez, one would think you'll grow some manners." 

"That's rich coming from you." Stiles retorted. 

"Who's he, Stiles?" 

"He's Jackson Whitmore, he used to live around here." 

"I moved to London for personal issues." Jackson explained. 

"Welcome back, Jackson." Scott smiled brightly. 

"So, tell me." Jackson faced Scott. "Who are these people I don't know?" 

"Liam, Kira, Malia, Merlin, and Arthur." Scott pointed at each person. 

"No way! Merlin? Arthur?" Jackson rushed towards them. "How have you been?" 

"Could've been better." Merlin shrugged. 

"Wait, you know Jackson." 

"We've ran into him a few times in London." Arthur gave Stiles a knowing look who nodded in understanding.

"Well... I'm Danny." The other boy introduced himself. "We mostly go to the same school."  

"Danny," Malia repeated eyeing the teen up and down. 

"Hi," he waved. Malia leaned in and sniffed him, he carried the scent that was lingering around Peter. She growled instinctively. 

"Excuse me?" Jackson leaned into her personal space. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Yeah, your friend's scent is off." 

"Oh really?" Jackson asked. "Is it because he's gay?" 

"I don't know, maybe?"

"You want to know what I know? I know that you're going to be sorry for dissing him."

"Jackson!" Lydia hissed. "She didn't mean it, Malia has no mouth filter, she's learning." 

"Oh wow." Jackson scoffed. "What was she? Raised by wolves?" 

"Danny, let's go." 

"Jackson, it's fine." 

"No it isnt, I'll see you around." Jackson hissed. 

"Goodbye," Malia smirked, that was the last they saw of the two boys before they left. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"His scent lingered with one that I picked up on Peter." 

"Jackson? That bastard." Lydia cursed. 

"No, Danny." Malia shook her head. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Morgana paced back and forth, her apprentice should be reporting back to her shortly. 

"Morgana," an all too familiar voice echoed against the walls. 

"Morguse?" Morgana searched for her sister's figure "Where are you?" 

"I'm not with you, love." Morguse chuckled. "Well, not yet." 

"Why are you reaching out?" 

"To warn you of what's to come..." 

"What's that, sister?" 

"Betrayal. Careful of who you trust, Morgana." 

"I will." Morgana promised. 

"Hello? Mistress?" Danny's stepped closer. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine. Tell me of everything you did and discovered today." 

"You better get situated, it's a long story."  


	6. This face? It's new. How'd you like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry for the wait! !

> "Cunning is the art of concealing our own defects, and discovering other people's weaknesses."- **William Hazlitt**  

Morgana was furious! Peter was speaking with his daughter behind her back.. She shook her head, she'll give him a day to tell he did so. If he fails, his life is hers to take. 

"This Jackson?" She asked her apprentice. "Can I trust him? If what you say is true, he's allied with Merlin and Arthur." 

"Yes," Danny nodded. "The more Scott's pack look bad, the more he'll be leaning toward our side." 

"Great," her voice soothing. "Carry on, Daniel. Remember, don't be suspicious." 

"Don't worry, Mistress." Danny bowed his head. 

Morgana watched as he left her sight. She pulled out her book of spells as well as a old scarf. She flipped the pages to the chapter associated with changing apprences. 

She needed to be out there. Her apprentice can't do everything on his own, plus she was bored. A girl needs a little entertainment every now and then. 

Once she placed the tattered cloth around her neck, Morgana held her book in one hand and raised the other. She murmured soft words in Latin. The High Priestess smirked as her features began to change. 

"Well, I think you're rather handsome, Isaac Lahey." Her new voice mused. Her hand roamed her new features. Piercing blue eyes, plump pink lips  and neatly trimmed curls. 

"I guess I'm all situated." Morgana tossed her book aside. "Time to face the enemy." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Scott tossed and turned throughout his sleep. It was of what Malia said about Danny. Malia wasn't lying, Scott hoped she was mistaken. Deep down, the alpha knew that was only wishful thinking. 

When the raise came up, Scott was never happier. He needed to catch the scent himself and match it to Danny before it was too late. 

 Scott sneaked past his still very-asleep pack. Scott knew Peter wasn't dumb enough to stay where Malia and Kira found him. He probably reported it back to Morgana. 

There was a scent other than the familiar ones like Peter, Malia, and Kira's. It was sweet, and made his nose tingle uncomfortably. It made him feel as if he was going to sneeze but it wasn't ever coming out. 

Scott rushed out of there. He needed fresh air, he needed to find.. Isaac? Scott couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Isaac?" Scott called out with a broad smile. "What are you doing here?" 

Isaac flinched, "what? I can't come back to visit?" 

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you chose the oddest time to visit." 

"Well, I'm already here.. How can I help?" Isaac smiled in return. Scott pulled into a a bear hug, his senses went off, Isaac's scent almpst almost identical to the one he just encountered. 

"Why do you smell like that?" Scott scrunched up his nose. 

"I ran into some woman, earlier." Isaac replied. "She was in a hurry and bumped into me." 

"Morgana." The alpha hissed. 

"Wait, who?" 

"We'll fill you in later, alright?" Scott waved his hand dismissively. "Right now, we need to get away from here." 

"When you say 'we', do you mean the pack?" 

"Yes, of course." Scott raise an eyebrow "What have you done yourself in France, Isaac?" 

"Nothing!" Isaac replied a little too quickly. 

Scott eyed his old friend, Isaac was always the oddball. But never this strange, maybe something in France happened. Or since... Allison. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Derek couldn't shake the unease felt as he walked through Echen yesterday. There was something or someone very strong there, possibly dangerous. 

"Derek, hey!" Stiles chased after the beta. 

"Hi, Stiles." 

"Did you get the chance to meet the Great Merlin and the Once and Future King?" Stiles grinned. 

"Nope," Derek shook his head. "Didn't actually have a chance." 

"Here's your chance, I know you're a nerd over Arthurian legends." The teen teased. 

"Shut up, Stiles." He growled threateningly. 

"Hush now," Stiles placed his index finger to the werewolf's lips. "You're scaring no one." 

"Let's go." Derek sighed dramatically. 

"Yo! Arthur!" Stiles called out to the king. "I come baring a fanboy!"

Derek didn't hesitate to punch Stiles in the gut. "You basically asked for it."

"Hello, Derek." Arthur's bright eyes met with Derek's. "I believe you have questions." 

Merlin walked over to Stiles, he placed his hand over Stiles' pained area and whispered softly words of Latin. The pain was gone. 

"Thank you." Stiles rubbed his once pained stomach. 

"Well, you know the Hales." Merlin chuckled. 

"I do." He paused. "How do you know the Hales?" 

"It was ages ago." Merlin explained. "When werewolves started living amongst the humans." 

"So you've met his great grandparents? Awesome!" 

"More like great great great grandparents." Merlin corrected. 

"You've met my ancestors?" Derek asked from across the room. 

"Yes, Prudence Hale." Merlin smiled fondly at the memory. "She's was only sixteen at the time. We were close-" 

"You were in love." Derek interrupted.

Merlin looked shocked. "How'd you know? Was it my scent?" 

"No, she wrote about you in her journals. I've read them back when I was teenager." Derek replied. "Once I saw your face, I knew who you were." 

"She was kind, fierce, annoyingly smart, and worked my last nerve." Merlin smiled. "We fought in the Great Supernatural War." 

"There was a supernatural war in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked the warlock. 

"Yes, but it was long forgotten since it ended." 

How? Something as big as that can't be forgotten." Arthur asked his friend. 

"He did it," Derek answered. "He had to." 

"Yes, how'd you know that?" 

"The journals, my great grandmother's memories were coming back to her. She wrote them down, she never got to finish." 

"You still have them?" Merlin asked hope. 

"Yeah, it's in our family volt." Derek told him. "I'll give it to sometime." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Lydia raised an eyebrow "Peter must really trust this Morgana, huh?" 

"Or afraid of her." Kira remarked. 

"He isn't doing it from the goodness of his heart, that's for sure." Malia groaned. 

"Look!" Kira pointed out the window of the café. "It's Scott and uh Isaac, is it?" 

Lydia faced the window. "It is!" 

The three girls raced out to greet them. Lydia hugged Isaac. "I missed you! When'd you get here?"

"Eh, why does it matter? I'm here now! And apparently I'm here to help slay a witch." 

"We could use all the help we can get." Malia complained. 

"We could ask Jackson to help." Kira offered. 

"No way he's going to help after the way Malia treated Danny." Lydia snapped. 

 "He's up to something! I know it!" Malia argued. 

"I think Malia is up to something," Scott said. "I went to catch the scent, and I also found it on Isaac. He said he ran into her moments before I found him." 

"I guess we have to tell Merlin." Kira supplied. 

"Who's Merlin?" Isaac asked. 

"The warlock, I told you about him." Scott sighed. "Immortal being."

 "He probably wants to dir now, considering the amount of time he's spending with Stiles." Lydia joked. "You coming, Issac." 

"I gotta go and call France-" 

"It's okay if you have a new pack," Scott placed an assuring hand on Isaac's shoulder. "We aren't mad you left." 

"Uh thank you?" 

"We'll catch up with you later then." The alpha nodded as he and his pack left. 


	7. My Wolfy Senses Are Tingling

>  "Gaiety is often the reckless ripple over depths of despair."- **Edwin Hubbel Chapin**

"I don't get it." Jackson huffed. "Don't you want me to apologize?" 

"I do." Danny looked unsettled. "I do." 

"Then what's the hold up? Let's go." 

Danny sighed, Morgana wasn't going to like this. 'Don't be suspicious' were her orders, Danny followed Jackson out the door. 

Scott and his pack weren't hard to to find. They always say at the same place, same time, every day. 

"What it do, bitches?" Jackson called out then smiled politely "Ladies." 

"Jackass." Stiles snorted. 

"Shut up, Stilinski! I'm here to apologize." 

"Really? How's it going?" Lydia chided. 

"Great actually." Jackson smirked. 

"Odd," Malia scoffed. "Seeming I didn't hear it." 

Jackson faced Kira and Liam "Are they always this moody? What gives?" 

"Are you going to apologize or what?" Liam growled. 

"Hush now, puppy. The big dogs are barking." He shoved Liam out of his seat and occupied it. "I'm sorry I snapped at your homophobic friend yesterday." 

"She's not homophobic." Stiles defended. 

"Sure," Jackson hissed. "Anyway, I'm not here to start trouble." 

"Malia won't do it again. Right, Malia?" Scott narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever." Malia rolled her eyes. 

Jackson leaned over. "You smell like Lahey." 

"Creep!" Stiles snickered. 

"I'm serious! How?" 

"We ran into him." Scott shrugged. 

"He's in a boarding school! He can't just get up and go." 

"Since when do you and Isaac talk?" Lydia asked. 

"Since we started." Jackson replied. "I don't like this, something is not right." 

"Jackson-" 

"Not now, Danny!" Jackson snapped. 

Danny had a clear idea who it could be... Morgana. Who else could do this? Unless Jackson is just being paranoid. But that's too unlikely. Morgana it is. 

"I have to go." Danny told the crowd. "Something urgent." 

Before any of them could respond he bolted. Jackson can't be onto her! That only ends with him siding with Scott! Morgana will crush him if that were to happen. 

"Mistress! Mistress!" He shouted into the vacant space. 

"What ever is the problem, Danny?" Her cold voice echoed against the walls, but still no where in sight. 

"You turned into Isaac? Really?" 

"I was bored and wanted to go out. It was fun." 

"Dangerous, my lady." Danny corrected her. "You know they'll expected to see Isaac often now." 

"I know." Her figured peered from around the hall. "I'll just enchant someone else when it's needed." 

"But Jackson talks to Isaac! What if-" 

"Hush now!" Morgana shouted. "You are meant to follow, leave all the thinking to me." 

"My lady-" 

Morgana placed her finger on his lips. "Don't fret, my dear. All you need you do is make sure Jackson will be on our side when the time is right." 

"Yes, Mistress." Danny bowed his head. 

"Don't fail me. I hate it when that happens." Morgana groaned. "I'll make sure you'll hate what happens to you, understood?" 

"Understood." He bowed once again. 

"Off you go, my pet." She dismissed her apprentice. 

Danny really hated how this was turning out. It'll take a miracle. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Peter hated snooping on people, he really did. Of all the thing he's capable of... Morgana has him snooping on her brother! All of what he's picking up is his scent of arousal whenever he's near Emrys. 

"Arthur! This is serious!" Emrys glared. 

"I know, Merlin." Arthur smiled at the warlock. "It's that you've been at this for too long." 

"I need to summon Nemetona! I need to know more!"

"She's a goddess! That's impossible!" 

"You said that about spirits, demons, and amgels! We've done all that!" 

"..you have a point." 

"Also, this spell needs to be perfect. I don't want her possessing you again or anyone else." 

Peter was amused at this discoveries. The Nemetona possessed the once and future king. He held in his laughter. A shiver went down his spine. Peter squinted into the darkness..

A loud screech came from it's direction. Peter lowered himself amongst the ground as the teens ran out. 

"I'll check things out." Scott declared. 

"I'll go with you." Arthur spoke up. 

The screech washed over them again. But this time Peter recognized it. He remembers it when he was only a child. 

"This is bad." Peter sighed. "Very bad." 

Morgana needed to be informed immediately. Peter scrambled away from his potential death. 


	8. Of Dragons And Dragon Lords

> "I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"- **John Lennon**

"A dragon you say?" Morgana's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Yes, mistress-"

"No doubt Emrys will try and use it to his advantage. We can't allow it. I certainly won't allow it." 

"Neither would I." Peter nodded. "They are also trying to summon Nemetona." 

"That stump goddess?" Morgana scrunched up her nose. "That woman isn't a threat."

"How are you so sure?" Peter asked her. 

"I just am." Morgana shouted at him. "Enough speak, my pet. I have a plan to follow."

"What's that?" 

"Isaac Lahey needs to pay his friends a visit." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•

 

Merlin's heart stopped. It was a dragon, an actual dragon. He edged closer to the beautiful creature, it seemed agitated. 

" _Calm yourself._ " He commanded in Dragon's speak. 

" _Emrys_." She bowed her head. " _It's been a while._ " 

" _Aithusa_?" He gasped in realization. 

" _Yes_ ," She fluttered her wings playfully. " _I've missed you._ " 

Merlin caressed her snout " _It's alright, I'm here now._ " 

" _Can you tell these rabid pack animals to back off? I don't want a fight._ " 

Merlin looked back at them "I know her, it's alright." 

"Her?" Stiles squawked. 

"Yes she's a wonderful female." Merlin smirked at Aithusa. "We go way back, I watched her hatch." 

"Wow." Lydia commented breathlessly. 

"What's her name?" Kira stepped forward. 

"Aithusa." Merlin answered. 

"Why is she here?" Malia asked. 

" _I'm here to serve_ ," Aithusa answered. " _You and his majesty._ " 

"Who summoned you?" 

" _No one, Lady of the Lake told me you're in danger. I came_." Aithusa replied. 

"I see Scott, Athur, and Derek." Liam pointed into the distance. "With a fourth person?" 

"She's beautiful." Derek smiled. 

"I know." Merlin smiled up at her. 

"Isaac." Stiles said "It's great of you to finally join us." 

Isaac laughed nervously but didn't reply. Scott gave his friend a pointed look. "Be nice." 

" _I sense magic, Emrys._ " Aithusa sniffed. " _Powerful magic_." 

" _Don't fret, it's only me._ " 

Arthur eyed the dragon up and down. "Is she who you mentioned?" 

"Yes, she's no harm." 

"If that's what you believe. It's what I believe." Arthur confirmed. 

"Uh she can't be a dragon all the time." Liam pointed out. "You need to disguise her." 

"I know such a thing." Merlin dug into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful sliver pendant with a long chain. "This will give her the form of a human as long as she has it on." 

The pendant shined flawlessly against her scales. Her huge form began to narrowed and mold. Just as her true form, she was beautiful. Slim, tan, and had almost white like hair. And she was standing naked. 

Arthur gave her the shirt off his back without hesitation. She kneeled before him thankfully. 

Stiles huffed a laugh. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time someone ended up naked in these woods." 

"I'm sorry." Arthur sassed. "Next time I'll just have her freeze." 

"Thank you, your majesty." Aithusa's voice rang like an elegant bell. She took his hand and kissed his ring. "You are very kind." 

"It's Arthur." He corrected. 

"Of course, your majesty." She curtsied. 

"I'll find her some clothing." Lydia volunteered. 

"I'll go too." Liam excused himself. 

"No, you're not." Derek stopped him. 

"Scott told me of this is happening because of some witch." Isaac said once he and Kira were alone. 

"Yeah, she kinda wants us all dead. Especially Arthur and Merlin." Kira sighed. 

"Why can't you just catch her?" He asked. 

"She's a High Priestess, whatever that is. She's super powerful and has Peter on her side." Kira shrugged. "With Peter who knows what she could pull off." 

"Ah, I see." Isaac nodded. "When are we planning on attacking?" 

"I'm not sure myself, but I assume Merlin needs alliances." 

"He has us and a dragon." 

"Cool right? But that's not enough." Kira remarked. "Morgana attacked them with an immortal army once. I think we need to top that." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"A dragon?" Danny asked Peter. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure." Peter snapped. 

"What's Mistress going to about it?" 

"I don't know. She's not here, why do you insist on calling her Mistress?" Peter raised an eyebrow. 

"I respect her," Danny scoffed. "Should try it."

"You kiss ass." Peter corrected. "That's why." 

"You're just jealous she likes me more." Danny smirked. "Admit it, it pains you that I am greater than you." 

A clawed hand collided with his face drawing blood. "That's just a warning, don't repeat this." 

Danny spat at him. "I'm not afraid of you." 

"You should be." Peter replied before disappearing from sight. 

Danny checked his wounds in the mirror. He winced when he touched them. They weren't deep, but still stung like a bitch. He needed to head home. 

"Danny." Morgana's voice sent chills down his spine. "You need to hear their pathetic plan." 

"What is it?" Danny didn't face her. 

"Turn around, face me when I'm speaking." 

"I still hear you perfectly-" 

"Face me, Daniel!" She yelled. 

He obliged. Her eyes hardened, "Who did this?" 

"Peter, my lady." 

"Peter, huh?" She mused. "I'll show him. But first, let's heal that wound." 

She whispered words in Latin, he felt his skin reattach. He dragged his fingers across his cheek. "Thank you." 

"Now, that's done let me tell you of that Dragon Lord and Dragon. It's quite funny, brace yourself." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"You've noticed his odd behavior, right?" Malia asked her cousin. 

"Yeah, I know Isaac and that isn't Isaac." Derek shook his head. "I think Jackson was right." 

"Yeah, we should tell Scott." Malia announced. 

"Or you don't." Peter's menacing voice echoed against the walls. 

"Peter." Derek growled. 

"Down boy," Peter laughed. "I come in peace." 

"What do you want?" Malia rolled her eyes. 

"A few moments with the dragon." Peter shrugged. 

"No." They shouted. 

"As you wish, but I will see the Dragon." Peter promised. "And it's Dragon Lord." 

"Why?" Malia asked. 

"I need clarification." Peter answered truthfully. "On something involving dragons... who happen to be the creatures who killed my sister Talia's husband." 


	9. Who, What, Where, and Why

> "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."- **Norman Cousins**

"My father was killed by a dragon?" Derek gave Peter a look. "Really?" 

"Yes, really! It hurts that you don't believe me, dear nephew." Peter placed his hand over his alleged heart. 

"Forgive me, uncle." Derek mocked sincerity. "Because all those times you open your mouth everything goes wrong." 

"Oh? You mean the same exact way when you decide to bed someone?" Peter smirked. 

"Boys!" Malia growled. "Enough bickering, it's giving me a headache." 

"He started it." Peter pouted. 

"There's is no seeing Merlin and that's final!" Malia decided. "We are busy, unless you want to tell us about Morgana... I can make an exception." 

"Deal." Peter nodded. "Whatever you need to know." 

"I don't think this is smart, Malia." Derek interjected. 

"Luckily for us, I'm not known for being smart. That's Lydia's division." Malia snorted. 

Scott stood before Peter, eyeing his every move. As if he were waiting for a reason to attack him. Peter paid the alpha no mind, "Hello, Emrys. Arthur " 

"Hi." Merlin replied abd stepped closer caution. "You wish to speak with me."

"About a few things, my brother in law was attacked and killed by a dragon." Peter began. 

"I'm sorry." Merlin's eyes saddened. 

"I believe it was the dragon you took in yesterday." He continued. 

"How'd you know about that?" Stiles remarked. 

"Boy, everyone with  supernatural hearing or not heard that screech. I didn't only hear it, I recognized it." Peter sighed dramatically. "I know your dragon killed Trent." 

"You're probably mistaken." Arthur told him. 

"With all due respect, sire." Peter replied sarcastically. "Us wolves have great memory. I remembered her sound. Ask her yourself." 

"Get to the point, Peter. What do you want?" Liam chided. 

"Not now, puppy." Peter patted his head. "The grown ups are talking. I want some her blood." 

"No." Scott eyes flashed red. 

"It's in our right." Peter gestured at him and Derek. "You owe it to us." 

"I'll see to it." Merlin smiled sadly. "I owe you that much." 

Peter faced the tennage with a smug look plastered on his face. Arthur fisted his hands,  try to resist the urge to break Peter's jaw. No one puts Merlin in uncomfortable situations,  no one but him. 

"So, tell me." Arthur crossed his arms. "Why isn't she attacking?" 

"Who says she isn't?" 

"Answer him." Derek throttled his uncle. 

"I assume she's prepping for big day." Peter straightened his clothes. "Her plans are working swell. It's to get you worked up and paranoid." 

"When will that be?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

"She really doesn't mention anything to me.. You know who does?" 

"No, who?" Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Danny Mahealani." 

"I knew it!" Malia cheered. 

"Now is not the time, Malia." Lydia glared. 

"He's under her spell.. along with many other people." 

"The kidnapped people are probably ready to go." Stiles hissed. 

"Bingo." Peter winked. 

"I can't believe we were so blind." Kira shook her head. 

"What are you planning on doing with dragon blood?" Derek asked his uncle. 

"Not sure," Peter frowned. "They're endless possibilities." 

"Why are you betraying Morgana?" Arthur's question surprised everyone. 

"Are you upset I'm hurting your sister?" Peter mocked. 

"No, I'm upset over what she'll do to you." Arthur admitted. "She's ruthless, I'll be surprised if you live to use Aithusa's blood." 

"She doesn't scare me." Peter spat. 

"You should be. Showing her your fear will keep you alive, not many were smart to think of that." Arthur gave him a final glance then joined Merlin and Aithusa. 

 "Merlin, cast him away." Arthur pleaded in the sound proof room. 

"It was Aithusa." Merlin sighed. "She killed that man." 

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Aithusa's shoulders slumped. "He was a dangerous man." 

"Dangerous? How so?" Merlin asked her. 

"He was going to hurt his family. End their lives." Aithusa's eyes went wide. "There was nothing else to be done." 

"I believe you. You're blood is yours to keep." Merlin said. "Let's send Peter Hale on his way." 

Aithusa followed the two men, being a woman was oddly comfortable. She wasn't a fan of the cloth binding her, it's something getting used to. 

"Ahh, there she is." Peter announced. "The cold blooded murderer." 

"I saved you from him!" Aithusa cried out. "If it weren't for me you would've been taken away by those men in long white robes." 

"They're called scientists." Stiles interjected. 

"That human was planning on trading his entire away for fortune! Family is worth much more than fortune." She argued. 

"Trent wanted my sister dead?" Peter sounded hurt. "I was devistated when he died. I had all the blame thrown at me! I believed it all! I was just a kid.. Torn apart because my neices and nephew wouldn't ever know their father." 

"I'm sorry, truly." Arthur placed an assuring hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let me guess, you wanted to return him." 

Peter nodded unable to find his words. Arthur continued. "I don't blame nor will I judge you. Family drives us all into madmen." 

"I don't get you, Arthur." Peter sighed. 

"I was blinded with judgment I failed to seek reason. You can return to Morgana, forget all that had happened here. Don't tell us anything else." 

"I'd love to, but I clawed at Danny. She's sure to have me killed one way or another-" 

"I said go! Leave this town." Arthur demanded. 

Peter nodded once before running into the woods. 

"Why did you do that?" Scott shouted. 

"That man has been wronged too many times. I will not allow his death to fall on my concious wether he's innocent or not." Arthur's voice boomed. "You all think it's just a fight, this is a war! I'm fighting my own kin. Not to the death, not anymore." 

"But that's what she wants." Liam pointed out. 

"That's also has been her downfall." Arthur said. "Her strive for power." 

"What are we going to do, Arthur?" Merlin stepped up. 

"Strip her from her power, if she's weak she'll cower." Arthur explained. "I can here with the intention of killing her. I became what she wants, now we know what we shall do." 

"Do what were supposed to do." Lydia added clearly picking up what the king put down. "Continue as if nothing happened in front of her and Danny." 

"And.. having a greater plan underneath all this crap?" Malia asked. 

"Yes," Stiles "I'll have my dad and Parrish help. The entire police department." 

"We can't put them in danger," Derek reminded the teen. 

"I'll help with that." Merlin offered. "Big guns will probably spook her." 

"As long as no one shoots her." Arthur insisted. 

"Of course, sire." Aithusa bowed. 

 "Emrys, you called." The goddess appeared between the pack. 

"You came." Merlin said bluntly. 

"I didn't see much of a choice." Nemetona placed a hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

"You are to attack the dragon." Morgana ordered Alex and Emily. "I need her to be removed from our way." 

"Yes, mistress." 

"Be smart." She called out after them. "Wait until she's alone." 

"I should go with them-" 

"Heavens, no!" She yelled. "Those two aren't coming back. If they do, I'll kill them." 

"Why did you send them?" Danny asked shocked. "That's unfair."

"Sacrifices, sweeties. Every army relies on them." Morgana laughed. "You're too kind hearted." 


	10. Not Everyone Gets What They Want.. And Then Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

>  "In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."- **Martin** **Luther King, Jr.**

Nemetona was cooperating a little too well Merlin noted. She must have something to throw their way. It's only a matter of time until she reveals it.

"I'll help you against Morgana Pendragon." The goddess smiled. "What I ask in return is to be determined..." 

"Tell me now." 

"I cannot. What I can do is tell you that you are going to be attacked momentarily." 

"What? By Morgana?" Merlin asked. 

"I wouldn't know that." She replied smugly. 

There was a crash, it caused Merlin to jump to his feet. "Aithusa!" 

"You better hurry, Emrys. Death awaits no man, but surely you already know that." She laughed. 

Merlin raced to Aithusa's side. Two strangers we're throwing balls of blue radiation at her. Merlin saw red. He looked around in search of the pack. In search of Arthur, he was no where to be seen. 

"Leave her alone!" Merlin raged. His warning went unnoticed. He resulted in raising his hands to the sky, causing the grounds to tremble. 

"We can't back down, or she'll kill us." The girl sobbed. 

"Stop now, please!" He begged. "I don't want to hurt you." 

The girl stopped looking back at Merlin with big sad eyes. "Alex, we should listen to him." 

"I don't want to die, Emily." The boy shouted. "I had a life before we got pulled into this shit. I want that back." 

"I'll help you with this." Merlin promised. "You and everyone else will return home." 

"You can't mean that." The girl continued to sob. 

"I can and I do." 

Both teens stopped. Aithusa fell to the floor unconscious. Merlin fell to her aid, "She's still breathing." 

"I'll help you with her." Alex offered, and placing his hand over her chest removing the bruises. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Merlin asked shocked. 

"Mistress Morgana taught us all we know." Alex replied. 

"In that short amount of time? Impossible!"

"We studied real hard." Emily sighed. "She threatened to hurt us if we failed. Alex and me are the lucky few." 

"My friends, where are they?" 

"We were wondering the same thing." Emily looked around. 

Nemetona appeared by his side, "You're pack are being lead to Morgana with the police." 

"What? How?" Merlin stammered. 

"The Sheriff found a lead. I'll help you, Warlock. Just say you'll give me what I desire." 

"What do you desire?" Merlin challenged. 

"To free myself from the Nemeton." She responded. "I need to be free from it's curse." 

"I'll give you just that." Merlin nodded. The warlock shook hands with the goddess. Nemetona snapped her fingers and they all appeared outside of an abandoned warehouse. 

"Merlin? How'd you get here?" Arthur's voice startled him. 

"Nemetona brought us." Merlin gestured at the two other teens and Aithusa. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know. This ambush is too sudden, they wouldn't hear me out." Arthur sighed. "Morgana needs to be untouched. If they lay a finger on her, I'll kill them all." 

"No one is going to touch her, I promise." Merlin said softly. 

"This is it, Merlin." Scott said proudly. "This is the end." 

"It sure is something, but the end isn't this." Merlin hissed. "Why are doing this?" 

"To stop Morgana." Stiles replied slowly. "What's gotten into you?" 

"We should go back." Merlin suggested. 

"These are cops, they need to follow procedure." Derek said. "There's no turning back now." 

 Merlin held Arthur's's hand assuringly. "Once they barge in there cover me." 

"Merlin?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to sneak to Morgana's side." Merlin explained. "You want your sister alive. You'll have her alive." 

"You can get shot." Arthur hissed. 

"TThats why you are going to cover me." 

The pack barged through before the cops, Arthur grabbed Merlin's face and kisses him deeply. His tongue tracing the warlock's lips before pulling away. 

"Be careful, Merlin." 

"I'll try my best, sire." 

It was disastrous inside the warehouse. Fire was going off, magic was being used. No sign of Morgana or Nemetona. Merlin knocked a few people unconscious as he searched for the goddess and the high priestess.

"It all ends here, Morgana Pendragon." Nemetona's voice was as cold as ice. 

"Your words mean nothing to me." Morgana smirked. "Show me what you can do." 

"Nemetona!" Merlin roared. "Don't touch her."

"You asked me to help you with Morgana." 

"Emrys." Morgana hissed. "Where's my brother?"

"Around." Merlin shrugged. "I need you to get out of here." 

"Why? I will not cower from this fight." 

"I'm following up on Arthur's request." Merlin said. "He wants you alive." 

"As do I." She smiled broadly. "Long enough to make him suffer from another death." 

"His majesty is to be protected." Aithusa shouted from somewhere to their right. They all faced her, and she pulled the pendant. 

Nemetona gasped with shock at Aithusa's true form. Morgana found Nemetona's distraction a moment to escape. Merlin sprinted after her. 

"You can't run." Merlin shouted. 

"But I can hide." Her form began to shift into ..Isaac Lahey!

"Bet you didnt suspect." She threw her had back with laughter. 

"I had bigger problems than Isaac Lahey." Merlin spat. 

"Now if you'll excuse me... it's time to hide in plain sight." 

Merlin wasn't going to let her walk away. Arthur wants her alive, he'll make sure she'll stay alive. Merlin rejoined the pack, Lydia noticed him first. 

"Where were you?" Her eyes wide with anger. 

"Handling Morgana." Merlin used his magic to drop Lydia's attacker drop. 

"She dead yet?" 

"No. We are not killing her." Merlin snapped, and shoved two people in front of him with magic. 

"I need to find Kira." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Danny really hated fending off his friends. If he can still call them friends. He needed to call Jackson and apologize for everything. Bailing out on him, using him, and putting him in danger. 

Danny backed into a empty room. He looked around before pulling out his phone. 

"Hello, Daniel." A female voice said. 

"Who are you?" Asked the nearing figure. 

"I'm Morgause, Morgana's sister." 

"Mistress Morgana is out there-" 

"And yet you're in here." She observed. 

"I need to come clean. I-I believe I'm going die." 

"Death isn't all bad, young one." Morgause smiled softly. "You aren't dying today. You'll be going out there, and do your duty." 

"Let me call-" his phone flew out of his hand slammed and against the nearest wall.

"Go, I'll be watch over you." 

Danny wasn't stupid enough to bother that Morgana's sister. He left without a second thought. 

"Danny!" Stiles shouted from across the warehouse. "What are you doing with this witch?"

"It's complicated, Stiles." Danny pushed passed him. 

"No, it really isn't. Tell me!" 

"I have to!" Danny exploded. "I don't know why, but I do!" 

"You don't have to Danny. You always have a choice." 

"This is my choice! I choose to serve her!" Danny raised his hand and pushed Stiles as hard as he could. Before Stiles could crash land a bloodied Nemetona grabbed a hold of him. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouted frantically. 

"I'm going to end this right now," She announced. 

"Let go of my son!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted. 

"Ha!" The goddess scoffed. 

Bullets were fired, but had no effect. "What are you?" 

"Deputy Parrish, is it? I'm the Goddess Nemetona. Your petty bullets don't frighten me." 

Morgana as Isaac reappeared. She was trying to sneak passed the goddess, but her disguise faded.  

"Nemetona." Morgana said with a guilty look. 

"Morgana." She hissed. "Trying to sneak away." 

"It's more of exiting unnoticed."

Nemetona grew angry grabbing the high priestess in her free hand.  

"I knew it!" Malia growled. "Isaac's a fraud." 

"Don't shoot!" Arthur shouted furiously. "Don't!" 

"She has my son!" Sheriff shouted as Scott hisses "She has my best friend." 

"She has my sister!" The blond snapped in reply. 

"Sheriff he has a point." Parrish whispered. 

"I don't care." The Sheriff found his voice. 

"Pull the trigger, I dare you." Nemetona challenged. 

"I'm so sorry, Arthur." 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Everything happen in slow motion and all at once. Once the Sheriff pulled the trigger the goddess pulled Morgana before her, and Stiles was thrown aside. Derek immediately was by side side cradling his head. The various  bullets went straight through her chest. Tattering her like paper. 

"Morgana!" Arthur ran to her side. 

"Ar-Arthur." Morgana spat blood. 

"You won't die, I'll have Merlin save you. Merlin!"

"No..No. I'll b-be fine." She smiled weakly. "I'll find away to make you suffer. You won't get away that easily."

"I'll take her." Morgause's voice filled his ears. "She'll be fine. Fine enough to ruin you." 

Arthur watched helplessly as his only sister was being carried away. He looked back at Merlin. Anger filled his veins. 

"You promised she'll be fine! You promised me!" Arthur's tears threatened to spill. 

"Arthur I-" 

"Dont speak." He interrupted Merlin. "I don't want to hear it." 

"Speaking of promises, I'll grant mine now." Nemetona placed her hand over Arthur's chest. Black energy entering his body. 

"What are you doing?" Merlin tried to prevent it. But his magic was useless again hers. Arthur's fell lifelessly to the ground. 

"I told you, Emrys. I told you I have something in store for you." She looked down at Arthur. "He'll be ready when he rises." 

"Ready for what?" 

"The destruction of Albion." 

"No! He's going save Albion. It's the prophecy." Merlin's vision blurred. 

"Not anymore." She replied. "Us 'washout gods' thought it'll be funny if we jump started the book of revelation. But it turned out more than fun, it became a purpose. My purpose." 

"What's Arthur's role in your game?" 

"He's the centerpiece. The antichrist." She smirked. "He'll end all." 

 _You'll never take his majesty!_ Aithusa screeched, her wings flapping viciously. _Long live the king!_

The goddess raised her hand gracefully, and whispered softly words of Latin. Aithusa reduced in size. She became almost the same size as the day she hatched. 

Merlin felt his magic building up within him. He focused his magic on the goddess. She began to choke, her hands scrambled to her neck. 

"Merlin, stop!" Scott demanded. Merlin ignored him, squeezing his fingers. Her eyes bulging out. Merlin was knocked to the floor. Nemetona fell beside Arthur gasping for air. 

"You'll be sorry, Emrys." She disappeared taking Arthur with her as well. 

"Why didn't you help me?" Merlin eyed the pack. "I know why.. because it doesn't include your precious town being in danger." 

There was no responses. Merlin knew he was right. He wanted to curse them, he wanted to bewitch them, their children, and their entire bloodlines. Arthur wouldn't have liked that. 

"I've failed him again." Merlin sobbed. "I failed everyone." 

"You haven't failed us." Emily and Alex stepped forward. "We'll help you." 

"So will we." Scott declared. "You're our friend. We failed you, not the other way around." 

"Whatever you need." Derek nodded. 

"Thank you all. We'll get him back, we need him. I need him." Merlin will never forget their betrayal, but he's willing to push it aside. For Arthur. 

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Morgana woke up with a jolt.

"You're awake." Danny smiled. 

"I am. How?" 

"Me, sister." Morgause smiled softly. 

"Morgause." She said breathlessly. 

"Relax, sister." Morgause played with her hair. "There's much to do before he rises." 

"Who rises?" She asked weakly. 

The Beast." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave this as it is, or continue it.. it'll probably be called: Risen


End file.
